


Where's the megaphone?

by PrettyPinkPrincess



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, kinda soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPinkPrincess/pseuds/PrettyPinkPrincess
Summary: The pack is fighting for a piece of cake, Stiles isn't amused.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Where's the megaphone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a little drabble, hope you guys enjoy it!

Stiles had enough, all of the betas (sans Boyd, because clearly, he was above all of them), Scott, Kira and Malia were fighting for the last damned piece of chocolate brownie cake that he made and he had enough. He tried to call them, tried to reason with them but the only thing they could do was scream at each other about who was the one that deserved the last piece more.

Fed up with all of the screaming and threatening, he determinately went to the backyard, where the Pack’s training equipment was, and pulled the white megaphone that sometimes Lydia used to get their attention when she was being the judge in some of their games, and well if she didn’t want to scream a megaphone sure helped in that department.

With a determined face, hand tightly gripping the megaphone, Stiles marched back to the Hale house. He stood in the hallway between the kitchen and their dinner room, took a huge intake of breath and screamed into the powered-up megaphone.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ALL ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!” All the loud teens stopped their screaming, he could see from the couch and chairs where the rest were seated looking at him, Derek and Lydia arching their brows in his direction, Parrish and Allison trying to contain a laugh and Boyd, as always, calm and collected.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed without using the megaphone, all people in the house looking at him with various looks, from surprised to confused and amused “Now, the last piece of cake should go to me since I MADE IT AND I HAVE TO BEAR WITH YOUR BULLSHIT.” 

He took a steading breath and smiled to the rest only to be met with disbelief and soon the shout and discussion were picked up again, all of them disagreeing with him. Well, it looked like his headache was coming sooner than he expected. Stiles sighed, turned off the megaphone and put him on the counter, quietly he picked up the last piece of cake and a spoon and as everyone was back at their discussions and threats, he walked to the love seat where Derek was seated smiling at him, his cute bunny teeth showing, plopping right next to him and feeling Derek’s arm on his shoulder.

Stiles smiled at him, bringing a spoonful of cake to his own mouth, and thought that even in the middle of the fucking chaos that was their life pack he was happy there, even more in the arms of the one he loved. He munched on the cake, eyes closed in bliss, and he thought they were damn right to be fighting for this cake because it was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very little story!
> 
> My twitter is @01suchen21! You can find me there to talk about fics and SUCHEN (and other ships too)! 💕💕💕💕💕💕


End file.
